


Bonecrusher

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale
Genre: Biting, Hinted Sansby, Other, Skelewolf, Territory Marking, Weird obession with wolf, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: UF!Papyrus finds a wolf being bullied by some kids.Not just any wolf though.  It's a Skelewolf that kinda reminds him of his brother.Kinda inspired by the FellWolf drawings by https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.comA thank you to my beta reader; http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxytalesGo read her work.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrolling has become rather easy for Papyrus. Everyone respects him and won't dare try to do anything while he's on duty. Well, almost everyone. His brother would still pass out in the most obvious places and risk him getting killed with his single digit hp and becoming easy experience for any other monster.

It's why Papyrus enforces that Sans wears his collar, so if anyone did try to kill him, or if he did end up killed, then Papyrus would have a right to seek justice and kill his brother's killer. And no one wanted to cross Papyrus. It doesn’t matter if he's in a good mood or a bad one, no one wants to cross him.

It was no surprise to him when he came across a group of children all picking on some creature he can clearly hear fighting back. His eyes focus more, seeing that it's a wolf, or rather part wolf, with a bright blue bandana around its neck.

Although it's way too small to be a wolf. A pup maybe? That's more likely, but then where are its parents at? There should at least be one adult wolf nearby to help protect the pup from the children throwing rocks and trash at it.

“Let's tie paper bags on its feet!” One of the kids spoke up with an enthusiastic tone. Though the enthusiasm he had in his voice faded as soon as his eyes fell onto Papyrus, and he starts nudging the closest kid to him to look and stop pestering the pup. It only took a moment, but his friend complied.

“Oh, Mr. Papyrus...” The second kid started to stammer, getting the remaining children's attention. The jeering had stopped, and even though the kids now all looked up at Papyrus as if expecting him to lash out at them, Papyrus himself could see that the wolf pup still didn't give up his own defensive position. Still seeing the children with their backs to it as a threat. Even turning it's gaze up to Papyrus with that same defensive glare and snarl.

Papyrus walks past the kids, frowning at the small creature. Sure it can't do much damage to him. Papyrus stops less than a foot away from it, hearing it still growling at him.

“How long has he been here?” Papyrus asks, not taking his eyes off the wolf. None of the kids responded right away. He looks away to see if they are still there. They were, and with his confirmation came a swift pain in his ankle closest to the wolf pup.

Hard and snarling, it’s clear that this wolf pup can put up an actual fight. Just like Papyrus can yowl in pain from the sudden white hot pain shooting up his leg from the ankle. His cries caused the kids to all scatter, thinking they would get into more trouble if Papyrus was to dust there on the spot.

With a swift, hard jerk, Papyrus managed to throw the pup off his ankle, sending the creature into the wall of the ruined remains of the Librarby, earning him a pained whimper from the creature. Papyrus stalks up to the pup and pulls it up to his face by the knot of the bandana around its neck. He can see the ears are laying flat, tail pulled up under itself to make the small body impossibly smaller and while he can now see the terrified look on the creature’s face, it still managed to give a warning growl.

It’s scared of him, and for some reason that made Papyrus upset. It’s only young, like the children who were just picking on the poor thing. It was only defending itself from what it perceived to be a threat. Himself. And in the process of protecting itself, it got hurt. Papyrus can’t really be mad at a creature using the most basic of instincts to survive in this nightmare called home.

Papyrus pulls it closer to himself, trying to cup the pup into his arm. While making an attempt to calm it down.

“Hey, shh.. Easy there. You’re a tough little blueberry, hmm?” He can feel it tense it’s bones in his arm and against his chest. Even trembling a bit, but still growling. He wants to keep the creature. He should keep the creature. It’s too young to survive on its own as it is, and it won’t hurt to have such a fierce guard for his home. At least he knows that later on in his own life, the wolf would protect him and his.

And probably be much better company to keep than his own lazy brother. Edge manages to let go of the bandana knot, letting the pup get acquainted in his arm, though it didn’t stop the growling. His empty hand reaches up, petting it a few times. Calming the growling.

“There ya go.”

It bites his hand this time, returning back to growling. Papyrus expected this, seeing that the wolf pup is still a wild creature. He didn’t freak out as badly this time, holding onto it until it let him go with it’s mouth. The biting will be a habit to break, but only to not bite either his brother or himself. Training is going to take forever, and Papyrus knows it. He’ll have to start now, with the biting.

With the wolf growling in his arm, Papyrus takes it home, ending his patrol earlier then he would have wanted. A quick text message to Undyne in requesting the rest of the week off as a vacation, and it was easily granted. Good. A few days of bonding should help curve that biting habit at the very least.  
Papyrus sets the wolf pup down, and letting it run off. The first thing the wolf had done was piss right on his boot before running off to find a potential hiding spot behind the tv. Papyrus was left, standing with piss smell on his boots and growling at the direction the wolf pup ran off to.

Another thing to work on, in his mental checklist. Papyrus removes the boots carefully and carries them to the bathroom to wash them there. He then heads to the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies and hopefully lift the odor out of the carpet by the front door before it becomes a permanent smell.

The entire time, he can feel the bright blue eyes of the wolf pup watching his every move from his potential hiding spot. No sound would come from the tv in general until Papyrus got close enough to it to turn it on. He left the audio on low as to not frighten the wolf out of the spot he felt was safe. Might be a mistake later on, but right now Papyrus wanted the wolf pup to get used to the idea that the house is safe. That he is safe inside, and if he’s safe, he’ll want to keep it safe.

When Papyrus finished cleaning up the mess by the front door, he headed to the kitchen to start up dinner, earning another growl from the pup still behind the TV stand. However, Papyrus didn’t bother to look at him as he walked by. Maybe being in a separate room would encourage the pup to explore some? It’s not a bad idea for the pup to come out of hiding and look around. More so when it feels like it’s got a chance of escaping.

So Papyrus wasn’t too surprised to peek out into the livingroom and see the wolf pup slowly coming out from behind the TV and start to sniff at it. Its tail is still tucked between its legs, but its ears are perked and alert for the first sign of danger.

The wolf is transfixed on the door. His ears start to go back, a growl starting to emerge from his throat while his tail remains tucked under his body. This surprised Papyrus, as the pup was just exploring the TV stand first, and now it’s doing what he had wanted the creature to do already. Defending its new home.

Only for Sans to pop in from nothing, causing Papyrus to sigh and alert the wolf pup that he’s currently surrounded, making him make a hasty retreat to behind the tv stand again.

“What the hell?” Papyrus can see Sans now walking over to the TV stand to get a better look at the wolf pup. Hearing the said wolf pup growl at his older brother with the warning tone that was used earlier on Papyrus before he was bit.

Papyrus clears his throat, stopping Sans from getting any closer to the TV stand.

“B-Boss? What.. why are ya home so early?” Sans clearly is off of his own shift early. Meaning he’s ditching work. Again.

“Vacation. What’s your excuse?”

“Was that a fucking wolf?”

“Don’t drop the subject on me, Sans.” Papyrus now growls, advancing to his brother. “Why did you leave your post early?”

“Fuckin’ Doggo was haggling me again. So I ditched out before he went too far.” Sans tries his best to look around Papyrus, watching the TV stand as if it will jump at him any moment now. “Why the hell is there a wolf in the house?”

“Because I brought him here. And he’s not full grown. At least I don’t think so.” Papyrus turns back to the kitchen, getting another growl from the wolf while walking past the TV stand. Sans follows after him, getting the same treatment, causing Sans to hurry into the kitchen instead of strolling.

“Look, Boss, ya can’t just bring a wolf in from the outdoors. That’s a wild creature!” Sans starts to argue about the absurdity of this. Papyrus will let him, he can agree that this is a stupid move on his own part. “Ya gonna get us killed by this…. thing! I mean, ya yell at me fer just laying around. It’s why ya got me wearin’ this collar!”

“Your concern about a wolf in the house is understandable, but I’m going to put aside your concern about this and let you know that this is something I am going to work out with the wolf.”

“Put asi-PAPYRUS! You’re ENDANGERIN’ tha both of US!”

“Will you trust me on this? I’m on vacation. I found this pup being bullied by some of the kids, and normally would have let it progress, but I know I can train it to become our home guard.”

“Yer gonna TRAIN it!? Yer INSANE!”

“Bonecrusher.”

“Wha?” Sans, who’s clearly still pissed off with Papyrus’ choice, is thrown off by this sudden word. “Bonecrusher?”

“Yes. That’s what I’m going to name him. Bonecrusher.”

Sans slaps himself on his own face, dragging his boney fingers down his face with a very loud groan. He’s not putting up with this lunacy.

“Ya hafta be kiddin! Yer talkin about a WOLF! A creature that would love ta chew on ya the second he GETS! An ya JUST NAMED IT!?”  
“Well, if you can think of a better name than Bonecrusher, then I’d like to hear your suggestions. Regardless of that, Bonecrusher is going to stay.”

“GAH!” Sans twists away from Papyrus and starts to storm out of the kitchen. Papyrus watches him stop at the doorway, looking around the living room for the wolf pup. Instead of risking in using the stairs, Sans just suddenly pops out of existence. Either up to his room or to Grillby’s. Hard to tell where he goes when he does that.

Though it didn’t matter now. Papyrus pulls out some ground beef, and starts to cook it up. No seasoning it or anything. Just browning the meat, then setting it aside.

Letting the food cool, Papyrus risks stepping out into the living room and finding that the wolf pup had clearly relocated somewhere else as there was no growl coming from the TV stand. A hand on a hip, and a quick survey hints that the pup would have to be behind the sofa. The bathroom door and bedroom doors are all closed, but the laundry room door is still open, so if the pup had been quick enough then he could have gone into that room instead.

Papyrus relaxes his shoulders, and makes his way to the sofa, sitting down and pretending to watch the television. Even giving a fake cough to let the wolf pup know that he’s relocated his own position, giving himself away.

Normally, that would be a risky and stupid move when in combat. However, this isn’t combat. This is Papyrus, training a wolf pup to not be scared of him, to let the pup know where he’s at, and that he’s not a threat to the pup. The first step is clearly to build a trust with the pup, to both relax himself and the wolf at the same time.

Another white hot pain shoots from his other foot now, up his leg suddenly. Papyrus starts to cry out, covering his mouth and looking down to see the wolf pup is actually biting him again. The teeth feel thick, and huge, and not small or fragile. Upon being spotted, the wolf retreats back behind the sofa, leaving Papyrus to glare down at his injured foot. It was more exposed then when he had his boots on before, and can now see the damage that the wolf is capable of inflicting.

And with Sans not rushing out of his room, tells Papyrus that his brother went to Grillby’s to get drunk. Papyrus isn’t really surprised by the choice in the long run. Probably the smarter choice since Sans is clearly concerned about the wolf in the house.

Papyrus pushes himself up, and limps off to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit, and bandage his foot. It’s going to sting for the next few hours, but the overall damage isn’t that bad. Clearly a warning bite to not mess with the wolf pup.

But the biting will stop tonight. Papyrus will see to that.

He retakes his position on the sofa, first aid kit nearby now, and awaits for the pup to reappear. Only a few minutes will pass before another bite happens. Higher up on his leg now, and Papyrus is ready this time. He pinches at the base of the ear, earning him a loud whimper from the pup and an immediate release of his own leg. Before the wolf could escape back to behind the sofa, Papyrus manages to grab it by the knot of the bandana, lifting it up again.

“No more biting me, and no biting my brother.” Papyrus starts to scold, watching the pup curl in as much as possible on himself. He sets the pup back down on the ground, watching him scamper off behind the sofa again. A growl then coming after Bonecrusher is secure in his hiding spot.

Papyrus treats his new injury, then limps into the kitchen to retrieve the cooked meat. He sits down on the sofa, the bowl now right next to him, and back to focusing on the tv. Papyrus even turns it up a bit more, and acts like he doesn’t have a wolf in his home.

Several minutes goes by before he sees Bonecrusher come out from behind the sofa, and sit in front of him. Ears folded down, but not in an aggressive way, and tail tucked up still under him. Papyrus watches Bonecrusher lie down, and exposing his underside while trembling. Almost like Bonecrusher expects Papyrus to attack him.

Papyrus, instead, takes a small handful of the cooked meat, and holds it in his palm to Bonecrusher, watching the wolf pup wag his tail while it’s still tucked under his body. Cute, but not needed.

“C’mon. You can eat this.” Papyrus still held it out to Bonecrusher, who slowly starts to roll back onto his feet and legs. Inching to the hand with the offered food in it. Papyrus watches the eyes mostly, wide and full of hope as he slowly reaches out to lick the food from Papyrus’ hands. As soon as the ground beef had disappeared, Papyrus could see stars shooting though Bonecrusher’s eyes. An odd thing for a wolf to do. If Bonecrusher could be considered a wolf. Sure he has legs, ears, and a tail to all match that of a wolf, but the rest of him looks more like... 

Well, like his brother if Papyrus is being honest. Not an exact copy, as the stars that shot through his eyes earlier were blue. Matching the ears, tail, and legs as well. And all made from ecto-magic? Papyrus can see actual paws at the end of each leg, not hands and feet like his brothers.

Papyrus sets the rest of the ground beef on the floor in its bowl, watching as the wolf slowly walks up to the food, and just digs into the food. Clearly he hasn’t eaten anything for a few days with how much he’s eating.

Well, more like how fast Bonecrusher is eating his food. Even after the bowl is empty, he watches the pup sniff inside the bowl, lick the bowl, and sniff around to look for more food. When none was found, Bonecrusher moves back to behind the sofa. That’s fine. Papyrus is fine with that. His wolf is fed, and will more or less sleep off the food he just ate. It’s uncertain how much progress is made from this small interaction, but Papyrus hopes it’s a good start. A wolf would be the best pet for both his brother and himself. Fierce, deadly, and untrusting. Not to mention just how defensive the little guy was upon meeting him. Papyrus is certain he has made the right choice in bringing the pup home. Sans will come around to the idea of having the wolf at the house too.

Mentally, Papyrus starts making a list of items that he’ll have to pick up. Starting with a spiked collar similar to what Sans is wearing. Maybe not in the same red color, but like the blue shade of the bandana, it seems to settle easier on his own eyes.

Papyrus gets up off the sofa, turning the TV up a bit more, then starts to cook dinner for himself. Sans is going to be out all night, and Papyrus is fine with that. He needs to work more on the wolf pup, breaking him into the home, and it’ll be easier without his brother around. While cooking his dinner, he sends a text message out to Sans, asking him to pick up another collar.

Not long after the message was sent, did he get a reply from his brother. It was an emoji of a middle finger. Go figure. He’ll get the collar tomorrow instead. Papyrus sends another message to Sans, warning him that Bonecrusher will be taking over his bedroom in the process.

The reply was met with two middle finger emoji’s and an angry face. Followed by Red popping into the kitchen from Grillby’s while still enraged. Looks like Sans won’t be out all night at Grillby’s after all. Interesting to know that all it took to get his brother home was a wolf threatening to take over his room.

“YER A FUCKIN DICK, BOSS!” The first thing Sans says after popping in. More like yell, as he is angry. With every right to be angry.

“And you will go get that collar.” Papyrus replies, heading to the living room and to the sofa, finding Bonecrusher sleeping behind it. The poor pup has to be exhausted since Sans’ shouting isn’t waking him up. It makes removing the bandana easier for Papyrus as well. Handing it to Sans as well as some cash. “Make sure it’s spiked, and in that color.”

“None of the fuckin’ shops are open now, Boss!” Sans hisses through his teeth.

“Please. I know your boyfriend Grillby made the collar on you right now. And he’s still open. Probably waiting in his bed for your return.”

“FUCK YOU!” Sans takes the bandana, the money, then teleported back to Grillby’s. Leaving Papyrus to cook his dinner, then eat alone.

Well, mostly alone. While Bonecrusher is currently sleeping behind the sofa, he’s still around and much closer then Sans at the moment. That has to be a good thing in the long run. He won’t truly be alone, and when he does leave, their stuff will be protected better with the wolf.  
After dinner, Papyrus cleans up his mess, washes his dishes, and puts them in the drying rack. He goes to the sofa to check up on Bonecrusher again, seeing that the pup is still passed out. He can’t help but grin at the fierce little pup. Sure he might have pissed on his boot, and kept bitting him, but Papyrus is more confident and certain about his choice to take the pup with him.

He moves away from the sofa, turning off the TV and goes to wash up and throw his laundry into the wash. Once he’s changed into his night time sleep wear, Sans appears with the spiked collar Papyrus had requested. As well as the bandana, and more of his sour attitude about Bonecrusher.

“Here!” Sans grumbles, thrusting the collar into Papyrus’ hands. “Ya fucking dick! Ah’m gonna pack a bag fer a few days an stay with Grillby until ya come back to ya sense! Or get eaten by a fucking wolf!”

“You know that Bonecrusher is still a pup.”

“AH DON’T CARE! YER FUCKIN NUTS FER BRINGIN’ IT HOME TA BEGIN WITH!” Sans storms off upstairs to his room.

Papyrus heads over to the sofa, sees Bonecrusher has changed positions, but still asleep. He slips the new collar on him, and put his bandana back on as well. While the collar is easily covered up by the bulk of the bandanna, Papyrus still likes the look of it on Bonecrusher. It just looks right on the pup.

“YER FUCKIN NUTS, PAPYRUS! WHEN YA GET RID OF THAT… THING, LEMME KNOW!” Sans pops out once more, a bag in tote.

Good. A few days of alone time with Bonecrusher is all Papyrus needs to start training the pup. Without Sans around, it should make the training easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans has never felt so livid in his life! His younger brother is being so fucking stupid as to bring a wild animal into their home. And not just any wild animal, oh no...

It’s a fucking WOLF!

“Sorry fer my outrage, Grillbz.” Sans mutters, overnight bag in hand while he drinks down the last of a mustard bottle. He just paid off his tab too, and boy was he happy about paying it off. Now he has a reason to rack it up again. His fucking stupid brother.

“I love my brother an all, but fucking hell…. A WOLF!? He says it’s still a pup, but I’ve seen the feet. They ain’t any bigger, and that runt won’t grow any more!” Sans gives a silent chuckle to himself. “Heh. He named the fucking runt ‘Bonecrusher’. It’ll fucking ‘crush’ his ‘bones’.” The mustard was putting him into a better mood.

Sans orders one more bottle to go, then leaves the bar. Grillby is going to close up anyways, and with his own sour mood, Sans didn’t want to risk asking Grillby about staying the night. Not unless the purple flamed monster wanted something in return, which he’d likely want. Nope, Sans will have to find a different place to sleep at.

And that would be his sentry station. It’s not the best spot to sleep at in all honesty, but Red has had plenty of naps while hiding from his brother. It’ll make for a better place to hide while his brother come to his own damn senses about keeping a wolf for a pet.

Setting his bag up as a pillow, Sans curls in on himself, using his coat for warmth, and did his best to fall asleep. Thinking about how stupid his brother is, and when that wolf bit off a hand or something, then at least Sans is in a spot where he could be found and apologized to. Plus, it’s not like he hasn’t done this before. On some occasions when he’s been too drunk to get himself home, and it’s really late, Sans would pass out in the sentry station instead.

He still hates his brother for what he had done. If Papyrus gets injured from his own stupidity, then that’s his fault, not Sans’.

\--------------

It’s early in the morning when Papyrus woke up. He fell asleep in his own bed, door closed so that Bonecrusher couldn’t slip in while he was out. It didn’t make what he woke up to any less pleasant.

He can hear a liquid hitting a solid, followed up with a smell that Papyrus could only recognize as Bonecrusher. He gives a groan, thinking that maybe letting the pup roam around freely in the house isn’t a good idea after all.

So Papyrus rolls up out of bed, gives a deep sigh, and opens his bedroom door, startling the pup where he was. In front of Red’s bedroom door. Leg hitched up, but nothing coming out now. But the carpet is clearly an indication that he did just piss on the door, and part of it spread into the carpet. Even going into Sans’ room.

And all while being greeted with a low, threatening growl from Bonecrusher. Going back to his more defensive stances that Papyrus had first saw him in. Ears lying flat, tail now being tucked under him. Bonecrusher even backed up a bit, though stopping when he had hit the wall.

Papyrus frowns at Bonecrusher, looking to the door, and the bedroom both. He’ll have to clean up this mess too, and hope the smell won’t linger for too long. Though he decides if he should change first, or after, as he could wash what he’s wearing now and leave it like that.

Deciding to not change yet, Papyrus heads down the stairs to get the cleaning supplies. When he returns, he sees that the pup is still being as defensive as ever to him. Papyrus then proceeds to start cleaning the door off. Opening up Sans bedroom door to get the carpet cleaned up next.

He was quite satisfied with his work, though he looked up and saw that Bonecrusher was now marking Sans Mattress. He groans, getting to his feet and steps into the room.

It smells entirely of Bonecrusher. The wolf managed to mark everything it could possible in Sans room. Just great! And Papyrus is late in starting up breakfast. He watches Bonecrusher slowly approach the trash tornado, ears alert and tail tucked under. It’s at least cautious on what it’s surroundings are.

The tail starts to curl out from under his body, and he turns away. Leg lifted and more of that smell filling the air. Right on the tornado.

That’s it. Papyrus marches into the room, making Bonecrusher stop in his misdeeds, and grabbed the wolf by the collar as well as the knot of the bandanna. This is going to stop now. He carries the wolf down stairs, sets him on the floor, and watches as Bonecrusher rushes off to hide behind the sofa. Either in fear of Papyrus himself, or the fact that he’s in a more open area, Papyrus wouldn’t be able to tell why.

The good news is that the wolf should be mostly empty on his own bladder now with how strong Sans room smells of Bonecrusher’s territory marking. The bad news… Papyrus will spend all day cleaning up that room, and not much time in working on teaching Bonecrusher how to behave. Like not pissing in the house.

Papyrus heads back to his room, changing into more comfortable clothing and threw his nightwear into the washing machine. He washes his own hands, and prepares to make both of them breakfast.

More cooked ground beef for Bonecrusher, and some eggs and bacon for himself. Papyrus sets the ground beef down on the floor, taking his own plate to the table to eat. A quick meal, though Papyrus will likely be hungry by lunch time. When he finished eating, he saw that Bonecrusher hadn’t touched his own breakfast.

Fine. He’ll just leave it out for the wolf to eat, it’ll keep him out of Sans room so Papyrus can clean it up. Knowing Sans’ own habits, nothing in that room was clean before he accidentally let Bonecrusher into the room. Sneaky little wolf.

Still, Papyrus would collect all of Sans clothes, and sort them before throwing them into the washing machine. He pulls out more cleaning supplies including a steam vacuum for the mattress, making sure every inch of that bedroom was clean and didn’t smell like wolf piss.

Though the laundry is likely going to take the longest, Papyrus closed the bedroom door and became far more cautious about opening and closing doors over all now. Making sure to not leave one door open, not even the laundry room door, as he finishes putting away the cleaning supplies.

When Papyrus checked on the food bowl, it’s still untouched. He frowns about this, as Bonecrusher should be eating a lot more food. Maybe he didn’t like the meat cooked? It’s possible with how he’s a wolf and all that stuff. But still such a waste. Papyrus picks up the bowl, covers it, and sets it aside for now. He’ll try again at dinner time.  
Papyrus checks on the time, and he has about an hour before lunch time, so he decides to sit on the sofa and watch more tv. It’s his vacation time after all. Last night’s interactions with Bonecrusher told Papyrus a few things. The wolf likes to hide behind much larger items if granted, and he likes to sneak out of his said hiding place to bite hard. So Papyrus would do what he had done last night. Clear his throat loud enough for Bonecrusher to hear him, then wait for the pup to sneak out of his hiding place to bite Papyrus’ foot or leg.

This time he watches his own feet, ignoring the rerun on the tv screen, and waits. A few minutes would go by before Bonecrusher ends up in his field of vision, coming around from the far side of the sofa now. Tail tucked between his legs, ears perked and alert. Papyrus watches his careful stepping movement, seeing how close Bonecrusher was getting to his own leg.

As soon as the mouth opened, Papyrus put a bone construct within the jaw, allowing the wolf pup to chew on that instead of his damn leg. Apparently Bonecrusher didn’t know the difference, but looked confused at the bone construct when Papyrus didn’t cry out in pain this time.

Papyrus watches Bonecrusher’s ears, twisting about as if trying to figure out what happened to Papyrus himself before biting harder on the bone construct, crushing it in his jaws.

This made Papyrus nervous, but only a little nervous. After all, this wolf is still a puppy. A pup with a really strong biting force in his jaws and not a threat to Papyrus himself. He made another bone construct, this time thicker, and dangled it in front of Bonecrusher’s face. Luring him away from his own feet, to the center of the living room, and letting the wolf chew on it. There is a small chance that his brother was right about bringing a wild wolf pup home. Just a very tiny, small chance.

Speaking of his brother, Papyrus pulls out his phone and sees that Sans hasn’t tried to contact him. He shot a message to his brother, letting him know that his room is now clean and his laundry is on it’s way to being done. Papyrus won’t really tell why, but he can only assume that Sans would know the reason why he cleaned his room.

Another crunching sound, and Papyrus looks up to see that Bonecrusher had just crunched through the second bone construct. He should get the pup some toys and maybe a few chewing bones, since he’s got no problem in chewing through the bone constructs.  
Should he leave the wolf unattended while he goes out to get the needed items in caring for him? Maybe, if he kept all the doors shut, and made sure the TV was put in the laundry room. After all, how much problem could one pup be if all he’s going to do is hide behind the sofa?

Feeling more confident in his choice, Papyrus decides to leave. If he’s only gone for an hour to two hours, then there won’t be that much damage done to the house. The dump is likely to have what he needs, if he recalls there was a dog bed in the shed next to the house. Something for the wolf to sleep on instead of just the floor.

Papyrus rises to his feet and watches Bonecrusher dash off behind the sofa. Sure seems to be fast for a pup. Oh well. Papyrus grabs his house keys, some shoes to go trash digging with, and left for the dump. He’ll find everything he needs from there.

\----------

It’s been a really long moment before the small wolf begins to even leave the safety that is soft and sheltered. Apparently the two leggers can’t find him when he hides in this spot, so it’s a good place to stay. Even if it does get a bit lonely and cold.

He starts to feel himself wanting to howl. To call to his big brother to come by and get him out of this cave. He didn’t want any of this, even though the two legger’s offspring were the ones who started all of this. THEY should be the ones here, not him!

Slowly, leaving the safety that is his special hiding spot, he sniffs the air. It smells like that tall two legger, though he had disappeared. The shorter one has a stronger, musk on him, a smell he didn’t like. It’s why he had to mask that awful smell with his own. The taller two legger just didn’t appreciate his own hard work, and cleared away his smell. He’ll just have to work harder to make sure that musk scent is gone completely from this cave.

His ears are alert, perked up, and his tail half curled under his own body. The wolf starts to sniff around, getting a better feel for everything in this cave. He hops up the slope, leading up to where the tall two legger had slept the night before, a clear alpha if he ever saw one, and went to the second inner cave. Sniffing around it, he can still smell his own scents, though not as strongly as it was when he went to mark the area, and isn’t really content with that! Lifting up a leg, he lets out his own mark, leaving the smell as close to the sealed entrance as possible to show the shorter two legger that he’s the second in line of the pecking order. A beta is always above a Gamma, and an Alpha always-  
Oh no… is that why that tall two legger abducted him!? It’s clear that the tall one is in fact an Alpha, and Alphas always picked betas for their mates! Now terrified, the small wolf rushes down the stairs, sniffing at the sealed opening that the two legger went through. He pawed at the small gap, trying to open it at least wide enough for himself to slip through.

Nothing.

He sat down, started to howl for his brother. He had to be looking for him now, right? His brother, though a gamma, was always watching over him, and trying his best to protect him because of his size.

When howling wasn’t getting through, he tried to break apart his howls, almost mimicking a bark instead. It’s not as loud or long as his howls, but he hopes that his brother could at least hear his distress. Something that is usually done to warn other wolves of danger. Though in this case, he hopes that his brother could hear that he’s in danger and needs to be saved!

Alternating between the howling and the mimic barking, the small wolf felt his throat starting to get sore. How long has he been doing this? How long was that two legger going to be gone for? He should go back into hiding before they returned and decided to claim him as a mate. At least his throat could take a small break from his cries for help. Where was his brother...?

\----------

Papyrus was gone a bit longer than he expected. Though no real surprise when he had to fight the deranged dummy to even enter the dump. Still, he did manage to find a couple of items for Bonecrusher. And digging through the shed, he managed to find the dog bed that he saved for last.

Shortly after approaching his home, he heard the wolf howling, and...was Bonecrusher sick? It sounded like he was trying to cough. Or had the hiccups. Something else to break out of the wolf pup. He wasn’t certain on when the howling had stopped, but by the time he reached the door, it was really silent. Maybe Bonecrusher wore himself out?

Papyrus unlocks the door, and enters the house. Quick to shut and lock the door to prevent Bonecrusher from escaping. Sans is right about one thing, this is a wild animal he has now in his home. A wild animal that is likely to rush out and escape the second he gets the chance to do so.

Turning back around, he can again smell that Bonecrusher had pissed somewhere in the house. Not something he wanted to come home to, something that he needs to break the habit of fast unless Papyrus and Sans wants to have their noses assaulted by the strong smell of wolf urine every time either one of them entered the house.

Papyrus sets the bed down next to the sofa, pulling out the cleaning supplies and off to see how much of the smell he can get lifted. Locating it wasn’t that hard. Strangely enough, the wolf feels the need to mark on Sans’ door. Though the fact that Bonecrusher was marking everything that belongs to Sans told Papyrus that he either likes Sans, or feels more superior than Sans. It’s hard to tell in the long run, but the habit will be broken.

By the time Papyrus finished cleaning up the urine mess, he remembered the laundry that needs to finish up because of the said wolf. Not to mention dinner has to be cooked, and he still needs to feed Bonecrusher. Probably wouldn’t hurt to give him some water, as he hasn’t had any all day. But then, how did Bonecrusher manage to mark the door a second time?

Papyrus gets a second bowl out, filling it with water and setting it down as well as the food from earlier for Bonecrusher. If he’s hungry enough, the wolf would come out to eat. That done, Papyrus heads to the laundry room, and throws the wash laundry into the dryer. Starting up another load for the washing machine. At least Sans clothes would get cleaned because of Bonecrusher. His room is already cleaned up, so Sans should at least be thankful that Papyrus felt the need to clean up his mess. Speaking of, he hopes that Sans didn’t get himself killed yet.

Knowing his brother, Sans is probably passed out half way between his Sentry station and Grillby’s.

\----------

Sans woke up with his neck feeling stiff. He didn’t bother to look for the time, while slowly stretching and popping his joints. His neck being the last thing to pop, and relieved most of that stiff feeling in his neck away. Felt good, would probably feel better with a shower.

Sans checks on his phone, sees the message from Papyrus, and sighs. His brother is going to get killed by a wild animal, and Sans is going to let it happen. It’ll teach his brother for being so stupid. Looking over the messages, he saw that Papyrus provided some very detailed destruction on what happened to his room. Laundry mostly, and it looks like Papyrus had at least offered to clean his room because of this.

Well, if Sans is lucky, his brother would have already cleaned out his room and got his laundry done. And, as an added bonus, Sans himself wouldn't have to confront the wolf that his stupid brother brought home if he teleports into his clean room. Completely having to avoid both of them if he does it quietly.

So, with his bag in hand, Sans pops into his room, and notices right away the very over powering smell of pine, along with his room being cleaned up. Looks like Papyrus did keep his end of the deal. He throws open his closet and finds it empty. Looks like that's not done yet, which is a bummer.

Sans slowly pokes his head out of his bedroom, feeling the door being pulled open harder. He looks down and sees that fucking wolf trying to push himself into his room. Sans quickly slams the door harder on Bonecrusher, earning him a quick yelp. When he reopens the door again, the wolf was pouncing at him.

Well, the wolf did pounce on him, as Sans finds himself knocked off his feet and lying flat on his back. The snarling creature standing on top of him. A clear sign that this wolf is either going to kill him, or it's trying to show him the pecking order of things in the house.

Sans feels himself paralyzed in fear, watching the teeth slowly part, and the mouth open wide. He's going to die. He's going to be killed by his fucking stupid brother's pet. Out of all the ways Sans has died, this one has got to be one of the last methods he had ever thought possible. He shuts his eyes tight and waits for his end.

When he didn't die right away, Sans slowly opens one eye, and sees that the wolf is being held up by the knot of his bandana as well as the spiked collar. The wolf was being held up like that by the same fucking stupid brother who thinks it's a great idea to keep the said wolf. Sans himself never felt so grateful than in that very moment. Though he wouldn't have to feel that grateful if Papyrus never brought that damn wolf into the house to begin with.

“B-Boss!” Sans cries out, scurrying himself back from both the wolf and his brother as quickly as he could crab walk. He can still feel his soul thumping hard in his own chest.

“I'll be taking Bonecrusher down stairs. It's possible he's sensitive to your teleportation magic. Get cleaned up, and wear some of my sweats. Your clothes are still in the process of being cleaned, and there's no way in hell I'll have you roam this place stark naked!”

“Y-yes Boss....” Damn that fucking wolf, but at least he's still alive. Sans watches his brother leave his room, carrying Bonecrusher with him in the same hold that he had him in when he plucked the creature off of Sans. The only thing that Sans can be thankful for is the fact that it's only a lone wolf. If it really did have a pack, then there would have been at least one pack member out looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about the swapwolves should be addressed to my tumblr blog.  
> adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.  
> Follow me on tumblr adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com  
> Follow my beta reader http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxytales
> 
> Added tags;  
> SwapWolves Papyrus, SwapWolves Sans, Honey, Bonecrusher, Dick Head

Cleaned, and wearing clean clothes for the first time since forever, Sans repacked his night bag with the cleaner clothes, adding the more messy ones to the rest of the laundry. He's not staying here.

Though he was surprised to see how much cleaner his room looked. Even the trash tornado was cleaned up, just leaving a self perpetuating tornado in its place. Papyrus might not have been lying when he said he cleaned up the room. Though it was his stupid wolfs fault for pissing in his room. Sans also swore that he left the door shut so the damn thing couldn't go in there anyways.

“I'm leaving fer work again, Boss. Text me if the thing starts ta eatcha!” And he popped out of the house. Back to the sentry station. He plans on staying the night with Grillby if it gets too cold, but over all the sentry station should be best.

Popping at his sentry station, Sans immediately begins to set up for a stay.  He's still thankful that Papyrus was able to rip the wolf off of him, though he wouldn’t have to be thankful for that if his dumbass brother didn’t bring the damn thing home to begin with.

Still, there’s nothing that Sans could do about his brother’s choice.  In the end, his brother is going to remain as stubborn as he was about joining the guard.  He’ll never give up on making that fucking runt of a runt into a guard for their home.  So, until that fucking thing, Bonecrusher, is actually trained, Sans will just have to sleep at his sentry station.

Resting his head, he does contemplate breakfast from Grillbyz.  He’s kinda hungry, but that might be because he ducked out before getting anything to eat from his brother.  Not to mention with Papyrus on vacation, that means Sans gets to ditch out in his job more often.  That also means he can sleep his entire shift away without any real cares or fears for his own safety.

***************

He must have chosen to sleep instead of getting food because Sans suddenly woke up with stone under him.  As well as his magic angrily flaring up in where his gut would be for not eating breakfast.  He gives a groan, looking at his darkened surroundings then sighs.  The stupid dogs are at it again.  Messing with him to piss off his brother.

“Boss’ll kick yer asses if ya don’t stop doing this shit!”  Sans shouts out into the darker area just beyond what looks to be a door frame and it’s actual iron bar door setting within the frame.

They are getting worse with this though.  Sans summons up his magic to teleport out only to hear the pop and nothing happening.  That’s strange.  Sure he’s in need of food, but not that badly.  So he tries again, focusing on Grillby’s cooked food and pop!  Still didn’t move.

“What the fuck!?”  He shouts, walking closer to the iron bars.  It’s so old and rusty, the entire underground can hear him opening the door with how much noise it made.  But it wasn’t locked.

Sans decides to not question it, stepping out of the room to teleport.  Back to his Sentry station.  And man was he happy that worked.  It was a strange place for sure, but he’s just happy to be out of there.  Now for some food, then more napping.

Only two steps away from his own booth, Sans stops, hearing the disgustingly familiar sound of a ‘pop’ followed up with a deep, threatening, growl.  If he could, Sans would have pissed himself with how close that growl is.  Even feeling the hot breath on the back of his exposed vertebrae.  He slowly turns around, seeing a massive wolf.

Well, not really a wolf-wolf, more like a skeleton wolf.  With a mane running along the collarbones, up and down the sternum and its own vertebrae.  The wolf clearly has ears, paws, and a tail like a wolf.  All the fur and parts made from ecto magic.  But the face, it looks more like a skeleton.

More like Boss without any cuts, and very much so pissed off with him.  Sans holds still, trying to figure out why the fuck a wolf, one this size no less, wants with him.  HE’S not a wolf!  He’s a skeleton, and currently too terrified to really move from his spot.  He watches the face move closer to his own body, taking in deep whiffs, as if to pick up a scent that he couldn’t.  Shit… first his brother’s wolf, now this one… Why HIM!?

Without so much as blinking, Sans found his head and torso inside of the jaws of this massive creature, lifting him up so he couldn’t escape if he wanted to, then sat back down after hearing a popping sound.  They teleported, but to where?

Getting his bearings straightened, Sans looks around and finds himself in the same room he woke up in.  Meaning that monster of a wolf had clearly brought him here the first time.  Even kicking the door shut with it’s hind paw before stalking off into the dark area beyond the iron bar door.

“...shit.”

Sans found himself starting to laugh, his knees finally buckled under him from the sheer fear of the other beast, and put in a room that’s anti-teleporting?  Anti-magic?  Hard to really say.  Sans knows one thing for certain, that fucking dick head isn’t going to let him go anytime soon.  If that monster of a wolf is a pack mate to the runt Bonecrusher, then fuck Asgore’s beard!  Papyrus is more than in danger.  He’s fucking DEAD if caught by such a wolf.

Still laughing, Sans thinks that ‘Dick Head’ is the perfect name for this monster of a wolf.  He is a dick head, kidnapping Sans to get his own pack mate back.  That fucker is too smart to really be alive right now.  Sans can see his own life ending now, because of his fucking stupid brother.

Wait, his brother! Sans fishes out his cell phone to shoot Papyrus a text message.

**Bro, I got something pretty big to show you.**

Papyrus responded a couple of minutes later to his text.

**I swear to Asgore's Trident, if you show me another picture of your dick, I will destroy your phone and prohibit you from getting a new one, Sans!**

Okay, that reply did make Sans snort. However, this is a bit more important than another joke like a dick pic.

**Just meet me at my station. And stay hidden off the path.**

Now to just time and wait for Papyrus to text him in knowing where he is. It should take between 12-15 minutes for Papyrus to reach Sans station by foot. Good, while waiting for his brother to text him back in asking where he is, Sans keeps his eyes focused on the more darker area of this strange place. There's no way he can escape the giant wolf, something he had literally just learned. This is also something that he feels his brother should see in person in order to believe it.

He can't see anything, but Sans can feel the piercing gaze on him from the darkness. This made him even more nervous on what the other creature is even thinking of doing to him. WHY him!? Why is he being held captive by this creature? The fact that this wolf can easily bite Sans in two by choice is intimidating enough, and with the runt of a wolf that his brother has, the two of them have to be in a pack.

A low growl sound carries from the darker space. Long lasting then silence. Sans felt his entire body go rigid, hearing the growling sound again, the same pacing as the first one. After the second silence break, Sans hears the growling sound again, noting how it sounds like the first two he hears, and just as long. When the growling came through a fourth time, Sans is certain that it's no longer growling but rather snoring. Dick Head is sleeping.

Sans feels his phone vibrate in his hands, seeing that Papyrus is now at his sentry station. Sans once again opens the door, hearing it creaking against the rust and metal, as well as hearing the wolf responding to the sound with a loud snort. He walks out of the room, and teleports back to his station.

Papyrus is standing in the middle of the pathway, not hiding like Sans said for him to do.

“Boss, ya gotta hide!” Sans warns, rushing to Papyrus to push him behind his station.

“What is this 'pretty big' thing you wanted to show me, Sans!?”

“HIDE!” Sans snaps to Papyrus, moving away from the sentry station. It didn't take long for the massive wolf to pop into existence behind Sans again. Slowly, Sans turns around, and once again found himself being carried off by the wolf in its mouth. Right before he was teleported away, Sans heard Papyrus cry out for Sans. He was right in showing this wolf this way, otherwise Papyrus wouldn't have believed him.

Sans would be placed back in the room, and the door once more slammed shut with the hind paw of the massive creature. This time, the wolf laid right in front of the door, giving it no room to open it up again and locking Sans in the room.

Fuck.

Sans felt his phone vibrate right after the wolf laid down. He looks down to his hands, seeing that Papyrus had sent him a text.

**Where are you?**

Of course. Though Sans shouldn't really be surprised by this. As big of a jerk his brother happens to be, he still cares for Sans over all.  It also felt good that Sans was right on the whole pet wolf thing.  Something he didn’t think was going to be a possible feat unless there was proof on how wrong it is to take a wild creature.

**In a prison cell.  Can’t use magic.**

Best to reply to Papyrus just to make sure that his brother knew he’s alive and well.

**Was that a wolf?**

**Yes, and I think he’s Bonecrusher’s pack mate.  If you want this one, then you’re shit outta luck.  I’ll move out if you take Dick Head with you to the house.**

Oh shit…

**You named that one Dick Head?**

Should Sans reply?  Sure he named the massive beast currently blocking his only way out of this prison cell Dick Head, but that’s because it is being a dick head.  It kidnapped him, might even have Sans confused for being his pack mate.  As to why, that part is uncertain.

**Don’t look too deep into that.  He’s being a dick head, so it’s what I called him.  You should get Bonecrusher and try to find this fucking place.  Looks like it’s part of an abandoned dungeon.**

Sans can’t do anything else right now except to sit and wait.  Maybe in a day or two, or sooner, Papyrus would show up to free his brother and return that fucking wolf to this one.


End file.
